1UP
|type =Power-up |properties =Gives extra life }} A 1UP (also spelled as 1-Up or as other variations; it is also called an extra life) is an item that appears in almost every Kirby game (and is also a common item in most video games). It gives Kirby an extra life when collected and gives the player an extra chance to beat the game. If Kirby loses a life, his life count goes down by 1, and, most of the time, he must restart the room from the beginning; losing all of them results in a game over, and he must start the stage over again. As these items can be very useful, they are usually hidden, or in places that may cost a life to get to. They may also be rewarded to the player for doing well at a sub-game or completing a specific task in the game. The existence of 1UPs to characters has since been verified in Kirby Super Star and its remake, where (had the player gone into the correct room) Mace Knight has been revealed to have hoarded them (and a lot of food) within the Halberd, to which Captain Vul then comments upon (although in Kirby Super Star, Mace Knight only mentions tomatoes). Physical Appearance In early games, a 1UP appears simply as a text block that reads "1UP." This design was last used in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. A 1UP most often appears as a picture of the player's current playable character with the word "1UP" in front of him. This design debuted in Kirby Super Star but became a series staple in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. In the Extra Mode of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, the 1UP still shows Kirby, but with a crown. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land, ''Kirby's Adventure, and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land As this is the first game in the series, the 1UP debuts in this game. 1UPs can be found in hidden locations throughout the game. Kirby starts with three lives, however, by using the configuration mode, the player can make it so that Kirby starts with as few as one life, and as many as nine. ''Kirby's Pinball Land At the start of the game, Kirby has three lives. Extra lives can be gained by filling the 'EXTRA' letters on the Pinball Land selection screen, scoring extremely well in some sub-games, or hitting rare 1UP icons in some Pinball Lands. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Stars debut in this game. By collecting seven of them, Kirby earns a 1UP. Kirby's Block Ball This game marks the debut of the 2UP and 3UP items. These are rare and only appear this game and ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Kirby Bubble items appear exclusively in this game. By collecting three and mixing them in the Copy Palette, Kirby receives a 1UP. Related Quotes Trivia *1UPs spin 360 degrees in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Despite the fact that 1UPs were ported directly from this game to Kirby: Triple Deluxe, the 1UPs in Kirby: Triple Deluxe do not spin. This is also the case with Maxim Tomatoes. **This is also the case in Kirby: Planet Robobot, though this is because it was ported directly from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Artwork KTnT 1UP artwork.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiDL 1UP artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' K25_1UP_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website IllustImage04.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture)'' Gallery KDL 1UP.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Laser Ball.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 1UP.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Upcloud.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Up Cloud) EE 1UP.png|''Kirby Super Star'' RR 1UP.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT_Tomato_and_Pep_Brew.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD_1UP.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Meta Knightmare) AM 1UP.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' File:1UP_KCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq_1UP_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSU 1UP.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL 1UP.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL 1UP 2.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Extra Mode) KTD 1UP.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_1UP_Dedede.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Dededetour) KatRC_1UP.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_1UP.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_1UP_Meta_Knight.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Meta Knightmare Returns) KSA_1UP.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KDL 1up sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land 1upKA.PNG|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2_1UP_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' File:KBB_1UP_sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS 1up sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KDL3 1up sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT 1UP sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KSqSq 1up sprite.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad 1upmetaknightKNiDL.PNG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Meta Knightmare) KCC 1up sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC 1up sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Meta Knight) KCC 1up sprite 3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (King Dedede) KCC 1up sprite 4.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Waddle Dee) KCC 1up sprite 5.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Waddle Doo) KSSU 1up sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU 1up sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Meta Knightmare Ultra) KRtDL 1-up.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL 1-up EX.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Extra Mode) 1-up DFt YUVYAAMz8Q.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' 1-up DFuACCkV0AA-238.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Dededetour) 1-up DFuAAsbVwAAw TA.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Meta Knightmare Returns) }} de:1Up it:1UP ja:1UP zh:1UP Category:Items Category:Power-ups Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby's Adventure Category:Items in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Items in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Items in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Items in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Items in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Items in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Items in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Items in Kirby Star Allies